Although some progress has been made in describing a variety of secretory systems and some information is available regarding secretory dysfunction in disease, the cellular mechanisms involved in secretion and the molecular events that result in secretory dysfunction in disease are still poorly understood. Unfortunately, methods are not available which permit detailed studies of human salivary tissue in culture. The development of a primary cell culture system would aslo permit, in a more controlled environment, the study of salivary gland dysfunction in disease, such as in cystic fibrosis. Thus, we are proposing to develop a procedure for the culturing of salivary gland cells. Using rat submandibular and parotid cells as a model system, we plan to develop a primary culture method using floating collagen gels. Having once developed the culture procedure we plan to develop a chemically defined media in which the salivary cells will maintain their normal adult, differentiated state. The secretory capacity of the cells will be evaluated by both morphological and biochemical criteria. Light and electron microscopic evaluation combined with cytochemical and histochemical techniques and the synthetic and secretory capacity of the cells will be assessed. Once having established the cell culture procedure we intend to eventually study the secretory mechanisms in human salivary glands taken from normal patients and from patients with cystic fibrosis.